All for a Petting
by justanormalgirl357
Summary: Draco likes to be petted. Harry doesn't like to pet. Theodore is annoyed. HarryDraco Ferret!Draco oneshot


Title: All For a Petting  
Rating: G  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Summary: Draco likes to be petted. Harry doesn't like petting. Theodore is annoyed.  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Length: 1077

* * *

Draco snuggled into Harry's side and sighed. "Pet me," he commanded, shoving his head under Harry's hand.

"Draco," he warned. They had talked about this before. Harry didn't like to pet Draco because it made him feel as if Draco was Hedwig. He didn't want that image his head when he was making love to the blond.

"Please," he pleaded, pouting his lips prettily. He knew Harry had trouble resisting that.

"Draco!" Harry snapped. "You know I don't like petting you. Stop asking me to." He sat up and pulled the bed curtains open. He picked up his clothes and started getting dressed.

The bed creaked as Draco stood up and pulled his clothes on. "Fine." And he stomped out the room, leaving Harry feeling guilty behind.

* * *

Three broken quills later and tons of angry muttering, Theodore asked Draco what was wrong. Draco gave a long-suffering sigh and replied, "Harry won't pet me."

Pansy flopped on the couch beside him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Why ever not? I love petting you."

Draco smiled at her. "I know! He says something about it making him feel as if I'm his pet and he's rewarding me." He huffed and broke another quill.

"That's what you get for dating a Gryffindor," Theodore muttered, shooting Draco a short glare.

"Hey! I'll have you know Gryffindors aren't all that bad. Well, most of them are. Okay, all but Harry. Except when he won't pet me." He muttered darkly and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Sweetie," Pansy said, her fingers still combing through his silky hair. "Why are you sticking up for him? I think you deserve to be petted."

"I know!" he scowled.

Theodore smirked, an idea coming to him. "Do you really want him to pet you?" Draco gave him a suspicious look then nodded. "Follow me."

Pansy patted his hand bye and then Draco left, following Theodore. "Where are we going?" he asked even though he knew. He'd walked to the Gryffindor common room many more times than he could remember.

"To Potter so you can get petted," Theodore said, a glint in his eyes. Draco smiled then fell into a rant on why Harry should pet him because of everything he'd done for the raven-haired boy. By the time they reached the portrait hole Theodore was very happy to implement his plan. "What's the password?" he asked, cutting into Draco's tirade.

"Carpe diem," Draco said. The fat lady turned to them but didn't open as he hadn't spoken directly to her.

"Good." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

Draco squeaked, "What are you do-" But Theodore muttered a spell and the next thing Draco knew he was very small. Small and furry and white. He gasped and twisted to look at his tail. He knew that tail from anywhere. He was a ferret!

Theodore listened to his angry squeaking. He laughed and told him, "You were annoying me. Now you'll get your petting. And I don't ever want to hear about it again or I'll make the transition longer. This one will last for twenty minutes." He turned to the portrait and said "Carpe diem." By the time it opened, the only thing outside of it was a small white ferret.

Ginny looked perplexedly at the little animal. It was so cute! "Here, little guy. Come here," she cooed and bent over to pick Draco up.

Oh, crap, Draco thought as her hands reached down for him. At first, he struggled but then gave in. She was friends with Harry. She could take him to him and Harry could turn him right. Or perhaps she should take him to Hermione. She was much smarter and would figure it out before his Harry.

"Look what I found!" Ginny said eagerly, depositing Draco onto the couch between Harry and Ron. "Isn't it cute?"

Ron started laughing. "Hey, Harry." He nudged him, getting Harry to turn away from Hermione and look at Draco. "That looks like Malfoy back in fourth year. Remember? Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret." He broke up in loud guffaws.

Draco bristled. That's what they called him? He bit Ron's hand. Ron jerked it back and glared at him. "Bloody ferret." He rubbed his hand and went to poke Draco when Hermione yelled, "What do you think you're doing, Ronald!" Draco looked at her, trying to send her a telepathic message that it was he. "Don't poke the poor, defenseless little creature." Draco was very disappointed.

"I want to keep it," Ginny announced.

Harry chuckled. "I bet he belongs to someone." He grabbed Draco and held him up, looking into his eyes. "His eyes even look like Draco's."

Draco squirmed in his grip. That was it! Harry had to get it. He had his eyes.

"Hmm, aren't white ferrets supposed to have red eyes?" Hermione asked, reaching her hand over and petting Draco lightly. Despite his trying not to, he moved up into the touch. It felt so very good.

Hermione giggled, as did Ginny. "Aww, that's so cute!" Ginny said, reaching out and petting him too. Draco, for his part, tried scowling and burying into Harry's shirt, but it just felt so good. Eventually, the girls stopped and Draco whined softly. He missed it already.

"I think it's ugly," Ron announced. Draco tried lunging at him but Harry grabbed him. Ginny and Hermione started laughing again.

"I think he heard you," said Ginny, deeply amused.

Hermione mumbled, "That's odd."

Harry stroked his hand down Draco's fur and smiled at him. "Probably just a coincidence."

Draco wanted to be angry with Harry. He really did. It wasn't fair that he would pet him when he was a ferret but not as a person. He couldn't stay angry though because it felt so much better to have Harry's hands riffling through his fur than anyone else's.

Suddenly, Draco felt himself growing and heard people gasping. Harry hand stroked halfway through Draco's hair before he stopped and stared in surprise at a very human Draco.

Ginny screamed, "What the…"

"Stupid Theo," Draco grumbled, moving his legs to straddle Harry. He grinned at him. "Looks like you petted me anyway," he said cheekily.

Harry grumbled and pulled Draco forward into a soft kiss. Their lips slid together gently, Harry parting his mouth and allowing Draco's tongue in. He pulled away and looked into Draco's eyes. "Just don't get used to it."


End file.
